


Come Home to Me (Come Home to the Sea)

by AuthenticAussie



Series: and we can watch the stars on the water [44]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthenticAussie/pseuds/AuthenticAussie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usopp hadn't been the first person to see Sanji; if you wanted to get technical about it, Luffy had been the first to spot the cook and think, <i>'he's joining our crew'.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home to Me (Come Home to the Sea)

**Author's Note:**

> My half of an art trade with the beautiful beautiful PlanarShifting.  
> It was...  
> Not really meant to get this long. //cries
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it though Planar!! I tried to stay as close as I could to the stuff what you said you wanted~ vuv

Usopp hadn't been the first person to see Sanji; if you wanted to get technical about it, Luffy had been the first to spot the cook and think, ' _he's joining our crew'._

Still, once Luffy had expressed his desire to have Sanji join them, Usopp had seen the glint in his eyes – even after having spent only a few weeks sailing with this madcap new captain, Usopp had learnt about the wild boy and some of his expressions, and he knew the determined set to Luffy's smile meant that they were going to get Sanji to join them soon enough.

He hadn't even been the second to see Sanji, though; that role had been reserved for Nami, who was showered with praises and offers for free food that she very quickly turned to her advantage (he had no idea how she did it, but Usopp kind of wished that the fiery red head would teach him those tricks too.)

He  _had_ been the third of their mismatched crew to see Sanji, though, which he could only really count because Zoro had been trying to force Luffy to swallow a booger. He wouldn't have put it past the terrifying swordsman to note the oncoming threat the moment Sanji waltzed through the swinging doors, though. Still, Usopp liked to think that he wasn't the last to meet their cook.

After they'd met, everything went by so quickly. However, not nearly long enough for introductions. There was the fight with Don Krieg, and then he was sailing after Nami with Zoro and his friends. He hadn't even known that Sanji had relented and joined them until after they'd met up again on Nami's island. He hadn't even known Sanji's name until the cook had kicked him in the face – and while, yes, that had been an accident, it had still hurt a  _lot_.

Luffy had been the one to tell him what had happened when Sanji joined, but this was after the incident and he couldn't even remember what the conversation had been about; only that Sanji had blushed cherry red when Luffy had laughingly told him that he'd kneeled and wept his thanks. (Usopp hadn't been strong then, but he knew how hard it was to say goodbye and it seemed that Sanji had been loved, so he thought it may have made it that much harder.)

He figured that was when  _it_ had started.

Maybe only the barest bones, the framework.

The sketch that he could have rubbed out had he even recognised that it'd turn out this way – but he hadn't realised. That was the problem.

He hadn't realised at all where any of it was going to go.

Their first few days sailing together were after Nami's betrayal and subsequent re-joining, which is where Usopp may have come across on the wrong foot. The routine that they'd established was different, changed by the slight lingering of hesitance. Though he'd only known Nami for a little while, he could still feel worry trying to claw up his insides like fallen mountaineers making their escape and dragging gouges up and down his stomach. He didn't want her to leave again. Just like he'd managed to get attached to Luffy, he'd gotten attached to Nami – and while he knew that they would still be 'Strawhats', without Nami it just didn't seem like it would be the same.

He knew that Luffy wasn't worried about her leaving anymore, but he could easily remember their captain standing still, muscles taut like they'd been carved from stone. He could remember Zoro and Johnny and Yosaku and he could remember filing away how they'd reacted to everything.

Sanji, he hadn't been able to read at all.

Maybe he didn't want to; he wasn't sure he wanted to know that Sanji thought him a weakling and wondered why Usopp joined this crew of obviously powerful men, who exhibited an aura of danger whenever they fought. He didn't want to know what Sanji thought about him, not when his usual way of communication seemed so littered with swears and his tongue seemed as sharp as one of the kitchen knives he'd taken with him from the Baratie.

They'd saved Nami, ( _thankfully_ ) but when they were finally sailing away from Cocoyashi village he'd first realised that Sanji was really, honestly quite-

Well, quite  _ridiculous._

He'd practically  _wriggled_ with excitement in his efforts to lavish Nami with praises and attention, and though Usopp had seen him do so at the Baratie it hadn't really sunken in that Sanji would likely continue his rather silly behaviour, not when he'd beaten up Don Kreig's men, even after he'd just fed them.

If Usopp was still continuing his previous analogy, of  _it_ being the starting of a sketch, then their following travels was when he'd really become attached to Sanji; when he'd realised that though Sanji tried to be harsh and acted like he'd grown up in the middle of the gang rather than on a restaurant (though Usopp still wasn't sure that he  _hadn't_ grown up in the middle of a gang, considering the stories Sanji would sometimes share about his childhood) the blond could never stand to see anyone hungry, and if you ever even asked him about the All Blue he'd likely know  _all_ the stories, and then some.

Usopp hadn't been brave enough to ask, at the start; not when he was still remembering that Sanji almost caved a man's face in and defeated a fishman  _underwater._

Chopper did, though – teeny-tiny Chopper, who protected the flag of his old mentor with his life and still seemed rather scared of Sanji for his absent reindeer soup mumblings and his referring to their doctor as the 'emergency food supply'. Though Chopper got along better with Zoro than the chef, the night was dark and even Usopp felt the pull of homesickness, though he'd been travelling for such a long while and had tried to lessen any of the ties that wanted to pull him home.

They were a week out from Alabasta, the sun hotter and the nights freezing his toes as the heat of the day escaped into the sky. Zoro was on watch, which was why Chopper hadn't immediately sought out the swordsman. Both Usopp and Luffy were asleep, which is why neither of them knew how that their reindeer was upset until Sanji's low voice roused the sniper from slumber.

He pulled himself from the grip of sleep slowly, unsure of why he'd woken, but when his ears caught the faint sound of Sanji's voice in the darkness he held still and strained to hear what Sanji was talking about, and who he was even talking to.

It was only Chopper's quiet, slurred mumble that gave him clue of who the blond was talking to, "What-," the reindeer asked, voice interrupted as he yawned, "what about the All Blue, Sanji? Can you-" another yawn, and Usopp knew that Chopper was likely going to be asleep even before Sanji got around to starting his story, "tell me about the All Blue?"

He could almost  _hear_ the smile in the blond's voice, the small one that softened his eyes and made them look less like dirty grey thunderstorms and more like finely crafted silver, like the glitter of the waves on one of the uninhabited islands they'd found and the quiet sound of the sea. Delicate and beautiful and calm instead of the rolling mess of anger and danger that came when he fought.

(Usopp never went out of his way to make that smile appear, because that would be  _sappy_ and  _stupid_ but even if he pretended not to pay attention when he dropped heaping praises on the food, he could still see from the corner of his eyes that Sanji's lips would quirk at the edges. For some reason, that told Usopp more than the cook ever seemed to; that no matter his boastings about being one of the best chefs on the seas his confidence wavered just like Usopp's did. Less, probably, but it was still  _there_ and having that tiny piece of knowledge about the cook was-

Well, it made him feel special. Like he could read a part of Sanji that no-one else could, that if he drew Sanji he could capture that lunch-time smile of affection far better than the most skilled artist in the world.)

With Sanji's quiet, lilting tone detailing the fish and the beauty that was the All Blue, Usopp went back to sleep.

* * *

_It_ finally got clear in Water Seven, though at that point Usopp had figured out that it had been growing like a weed long before that. Growing unchecked because he didn't recognise it for what it was and when he did he almost wished that he'd seen it sooner because the moment he did his stomach seemed to drop and his lungs lost their air because  _this was Sanji._

Sanji, with his All Blue grin like the sun and his hair like gold and his eyes that were so goddamn  _bright_ and his stupid, stupid sexist swanning over Nami and Robin and any other girl they came in contact with-

And that was the crux of the matter, wasn't it? Sanji swooned over any other  _girl._

That night, after the rest of his – his  _former_ crew – left the Merry, taking all of their things with them and leaving her insides bare and hollow, Usopp couldn't remember crying so bitterly. His chest felt like Merry's hull, spacious and full of echoing gaps where there should have been noises and laughter and  _things_ and he didn't know what to do.

He was mourning his dreams and the crew and himself and the ship and he was so, so  _confused_  that his head ached and his heart practically dragged itself through the usual pace that kept him alive.

He mourned more when Merry said goodbye to them all, the last of her mast sinking below the waves and every bone in his body feeling brittle and ready to break, but the confusion cleared somewhat at the sound of their  _klabuatermann's_  voice; he belonged to these people, this madcap travelling crew of wild hearted men and deadly women, and he  _needed_  to be back.

Such a thing was harder than his thoughts would assure him it would be, though; he panicked and anxiety crawled up his throat whenever he thought about trying to speak to Luffy or the others, especially after the pain he must have put them through, declaring that they were all traitors and striking off on his own.

It wasn't until the marine ship was attacking their new Sunny as it sailed away that the words finally came, the ones before falling away as though they were unsubstantial because  _these-_ these ones were real. These were the words he'd wanted to say, had his pride and his shame and his fear not gotten in the way.

And when he'd finally come back on the ship, had realised that this was his home – these people, not just his beloved Merry – he saw the flash of thankfulness on Sanji's face and the swift swipe as Sanji wiped his eyes, and felt his heart skip a beat.

* * *

It was only just after Thriller Bark – and everything that had occurred there – that Nami finally interfered. He could see her frustration grow as they sailed on from the dark island, and though he didn't know  _why_ she was so irritated, he'd tried to subtly appease the monster by keeping Luffy out of the way, leaving her favourite books and best-drawn maps around where he knew she'd see them, and casually mentioning how hungry Nami looked to Sanji.

There was hesitation when he'd first said it, a bare flicker on Sanji's face and a slight jolt that Usopp almost missed, but then Sanji had given him a curt nod and they'd fallen back into the usual step of their conversations, Usopp unable to stand his company without feeling like he was going to make a fool of himself, and quickly making his escape.

When Sanji had wriggled his way over to her, showering her in loud proclaims of his affection, she finally snapped, practically growling at him. Usopp was sure that if Sanji hadn't quickly gotten out of her way, she would have upended the sugary drinks he'd bought all over his head.

Usopp was too far away to hear what she'd said, having retreated to the crow's nest to watch everything unfold  _just_ in case this happened and he needed the extra warning to avoid both Nami  _and_ Sanji, but at the sight of Sanji's hunched shoulders, taut like Nami's words were physical blows, he felt something twist inside his stomach. If it hadn't been Sanji who'd cooked, he'd wonder if it was food poisoning.

Sanji avoided him instead, afterwards, which saved Usopp the trouble of trying to stay out of his way in case he was blamed for the incident. After a week without any proper interaction with Sanji, though, he felt something inside him give and he'd hesitantly came out from self-exile in the workshop to find Sanji.

Nami cornered him almost as soon as he'd left the room.

"Usopp," she said, tone even and faint smile on her face, but her eyes were narrowed and his knees (had he not been a braver man) would have been shaking as she calmly continued. "There's something I believe you need to talk to Sanji about.  _Now._ "

"W-what do you mean?" he asked, feigning a laugh that sounded fake even to his own ears, "Other than needing more tabasco, I don't think I have anything to talk about with him."

Nami's eyes narrowed even further, this time a threat rather than a warning, and he gulped, heart almost jumping to his throat. "Usopp-" Nami started again, but this time before she could get any further he'd backed away, knowing the way to the kitchen even without looking.

"In fact, I shall definitely go and ask him about that. Right now."

Her expression seemed almost disbelieving, challenging him to try and see if he was lying or not, but with her watching he made his fumbling way up the stairs, and into the kitchen.

Sanji didn't move when the door opened, sitting at the table with his cigarette held lazily in his fingers, but he did when he turned to the door and saw Usopp standing there – his drifty body language, slackened and loose like he'd been drinking, changed into a taut stiffness, like Usopp's presence was putting Sanji on edge.

 _Great,_ he thought to himself bitterly, seeing Sanji's slender fingers clench harder around the cigarette and the cook subtly roll his shoulders to loosen them, as though he were preparing for a fight. Usopp could hear the light, odd tap of Sanji's heel as he bounced his leg, only hitting the floor by accident as he moved his leg too far down.

"Nami-" Usopp started to say, but stopped, unsure about where to go from there. Sanji looked to be contemplating an excuse that would get him out of the kitchen, visible eye flicking towards the door, and when Usopp saw him move to stand he rushed forwards. "Look-!" Sanji's eye widened at their closeness, and Usopp felt his heart pound in his throat, making him feel light headed. "I'm- I'm really sorry. For- for avoiding you, and for whatever I did to make you mad. Can we just-," his voice faltered, seeing no sort of reaction or acceptance on Sanji's face, and he stepped back from the bench, hands curling by his side. His voice was quiet; almost silent, and he fastened his eyes on the floor, tracing the whorls of the wood under his feet. "Sorry," he mumbled.

His feet felt rooted to the floor – like they'd turned into part of the floor while he wasn't looking. It took more effort than it should have to try and shuffle his foot backwards, to turn away and to the door without feeling like if he stepped through the doorway he'd have ruined something that hadn't started.

Sanji's hand grasped his forearm, fastening tightly, and Usopp felt the pads of his fingers like little burn marks.

"I'm not-," Sanji said, his other hand twitching like he wanted to grab onto another cigarette, the other abandoned on the table, and his gaze wouldn't fasten on Usopp's face, flicking to the sides in an effort to avoid looking at him.

Sanji swallowed, looking more stuck than Usopp had, and Usopp could see how his mouth moved slightly, teeth biting the inside of his lip.

"Not-," Usopp prompted, feeling hope edge back into his chest, dangerous and unstoppable and painful, "angry?" Sanji's expression seemed relieved, and he finally looked at Usopp, eyes bright when he gave a short nod. "So what?" he asked, and this time the faint edge of exasperation came into his tone when Sanji only shook his head and didn't look to want to speak again. "What have you been feeling?"

Sanji's look sharpened, like Usopp had issued a challenge with his tone. "Why are  _you_ so curious, huh?"

"W-well I-!" Usopp stuttered, stuck now that the tables had turned on him and floundering; had this been what Sanji had felt, pinned under a level gaze and unable to speak?

Sanji arched his eyebrow, finally letting go of Usopp's forearm to cross his arms and looking like the suave cook that he usually appeared to be, "How come  _you_ want to know, huh Usopp?"

"I'm- concerned! You- you've been avoiding me, and we haven't talked at all, and when I walked in here you just- looked like- you just looked like you were going to  _fight_ me!"

"Oh, when do we even talk?" Sanji demanded, snapping his words out, and Usopp reeled back, brow furrowing as he tried to stop the ache in his chest.

His shoulders slumped, and this time he bit his lip, unable to look Sanji in the eye. "We used to." he mumbled, "Sometimes. And you used to let me work in the kitchen, too. When I didn't get grease on the table."

"You have your  _own_  workshop now _._  Why would you even want to work in the kitchen?"

 _Because you're in here,_ came the quiet whisper in the back of his mind, but he bit his tongue and didn't say it, shrugging one shoulder. "Good snacks? Though of course, I have tasted better when I was exploring with my loyal followers!" Sanji's disbelieving and almost affronted look made his lips twitch into a smile. "Almost better," he corrected.

"Stop avoiding the question." Sanji said, instead of admitting that he'd been affected by the comment.

Usopp gave an irritated growl, throwing his hands up. " _You_ stop avoiding the question!"

"You haven't asked me a question!"

"Yes I  _have_!" he insisted, words coming out in an uncontrollable rush, "I asked you if you liked me!"  _Shit,_ he thought as soon as the words were out of his mouth, and backtracked frantically, knowing his expression was one of complete horror. "I- I- mean- I mean not like-like but like,  _like._ Friend-like. Like,  _you_ like me, and I like you, because we're  _friends._ "

"You…" Sanji said, words slow and careful, and expression schooled so Usopp had no idea what he was thinking. (And wasn't that enough to cause him panic, when he'd thought that before he could at least read Sanji like a book,) "like me?"

"Like a friend." Usopp insisted, trying to cover up his mistake but unable to stop the ceaseless babble that spilled from his mouth and dug him into an even deeper pit of doom. "There'll probably be stories written about our friendship, because we're just such good friends, and we have all these friendventures and are just that awesome, and-"

Sanji interrupted him before he could even think about finishing. "Are you lying?"

His mouth snapped shut, jaw hurting with how hard he was clenching his teeth together; something grabbed hold of his throat and began to squeeze till it was all he could do to keep breathing.

"…yes." He admitted in a hoarse whisper, head shaking as he gave a curt nod.

"So Nami was right?" Sanji asked, and this time he could see just a hint of curiosity on Sanji's face, even as Usopp's hands began to shake, nails biting into his palms. At the sound of Nami's name, he gave a biting laugh, hurt and angry.

"Nami's always right," he muttered bitterly, jaw set as he tried not to let himself cry. It was  _stupid_ to cry,  _stupid_ of him to hope for something he knew the woman-loving Sanji wouldn't want to give him.

"So she'd be right about me liking you then?"

Usopp's head snapped up, mind still processing and trying to figure out what exactly Sanji had meant, and before he'd realised he'd opened his mouth he'd asked, "Do you?"

"Yeah," Sanji admitted, giving Usopp a nervous half-smile. "I think so. So- could we- can we- figure something out?"

"Yeah," Usopp parroted back, still in shock, before he finally snapped out of it and felt a smile growing wider on his face. "Yeah. That would be- That would be really good."

* * *

The moved slow, at first. Got over Sanji's initial hesitation, established boundaries and how much affection Sanji was comfortable with in public, but it still felt interesting and strange and new and just the tiniest bit exciting, for Usopp be privy to everything that made up  _Sanji,_ learning about everything he'd never dreamed he'd know; and then it was put on a forcible hold for two years.

Usopp almost forgot the sound of everyone's voices, living as he did. He would have forgotten his own, if not for Hercules, but whenever he found a spare moment in their fight for survival he would stop and breathe and see all of their faces in his mind, bringing back the memories of their happier days rather than the ones on Sabaody, hear their voices in his ears, saying his name or laughing or just-

 _Anything_.

He missed them, more than he could even say, more than his words would ever be able to convey and when the two years were over he couldn't help but speed towards the ship he'd built to take him  _home_. Though a small part of him was sorry for having to leave his friend behind, the larger part of him felt almost giddy with the anticipation of seeing everyone again. Imagine how many new techniques they must have learnt, if even  _he'd_ gotten better at sniping, and imagine how surprised they'd be when he showed them his pop greens!

The sail back to Sabaody went almost painfully slow, Usopp a nervous ball of anticipation, and as the bubbles of mangroves floated into view, he felt his stomach cramp. Would everything he felt – would everything  _Sanji_ felt – still be there, when they were all together again? Would there still be the slight tingle of electricity, the spark of something exciting, after they'd been away from each other for so long?

And the crew! Would they still get along as well as they used to? How had everyone  _changed?_ What was going to be different, and what was still going to be the same?

Luffy would have his straw-hat, certainly, but would Zoro still be so quick to fight with Sanji, and would Chopper still wriggle in delight when complimented? Would Nami still be greedy for gold, would Brook still be as tall as he last remembered, when he'd grown as well?

His stomach was a ball of bouncing nerves, insides trying to become outsides, and that was probably why he didn't notice, at first.

When he first set foot on Sabaody, he thought that he may have accidently not popped his ears or something. Like he'd gone swimming and had gotten water stuck, the people that he talked to sounded muted and he could see their lips moving but he couldn't-

For some reason he couldn't hear them as well.

Everything was muffled and at one point someone had tried to get his attention, and he'd only noticed when they'd raised their voice in irritation.

He pushed it out of his mind however, when he saw Nami again – and then everyone came back together and there was so much  _laughter_ and smiles and grins and it was-

It was so  _nice_ being back with everyone that he didn't mention it. Kept the muted sound of everyone's voices to himself and tried to believe that this is what it had sounded like before (but it hadn't been, nothing had changed until the island and being almost eaten every day, the rumble of the earth in his ears like drums and making his head ring for at least an hour after.)

It took a while to fall back into rhythm again, just little things here and there; but the big things were all still the same. Sanji and Zoro and Luffy were still vicious fighters and tore apart their enemies with brutal efficiency, but Nami's staff was now twirled and used with the confidence of mastery, and Robin smiled more readily at the sight of them; open and pleased.

Everything fit so well together, like the parts they'd carved out had been just waiting for these versions of themselves to fit into it again, and  _fighting-_

Oh the fights were like they'd all been one part of a machine. Gears leading to smooth movements and blocks and ducks and dodges and punches and everything flowed together like silk until;

He almost heard.

"Us- o-p! G- own! U- s-p!"

Almost.

( _almost was never good enough_ )

The marine's blade had stabbed right through his shoulder as he turned to try and figure out where that noise was coming from, and he cried out in pain and at the fact that the grinning woman was so close to him. She was gone a few seconds later though, swatted out of the way by Chopper's open hand, and then the reindeer was carefully hustling him from the battle, even amidst his protests. The rest of the crew covered them, but now their dance seemed more like a jagged sword sweep, wiping out the marines that had decided to attack the Sunny with a brutal efficiency that would have been terrifying to watch, had Chopper not shut the infirmary door behind him and bustled around, grabbing bandages and pastes and then-

_Holy shit he just yanked the sword out!_

Usopp decided that he really didn't want to be conscious for this, and screwed his eyes shut, focusing his world down to counting 60 over and over again.

* * *

He was released from the infirmary in less than a day, the injury only minor, though it had bled a lot, and as soon as he was out, Sanji had cornered him, eyes brimming with anger.

"Why didn't you  _dodge?"_ Sanji questioned, half-furious and half-scared, and he shoved Usopp backwards, almost making the sniper trip over his own feet. He felt like curling up under the weight of Sanji's rage, even though he knew that it was likely only from worry. "I  _called_ to you! Why didn't you  _listen_ to me!?"

Fear trapped his own tongue, though he'd spent so long being brave and knew that even with  _this_  trying to stop him, the crew wouldn't just get rid of him – not when they'd kept him when he was weak – but the words still wouldn't come.

"I didn't-" he started to say, arms shaking, and Sanji had seen. Worry immediately came onto his face, a silent plead in his expression, and Usopp curled his arms around his abdomen, fingers pressing into his elbows. "I didn't-" he repeated again, voice quieter but still unable to continue.

"Usopp,  _please_." Sanji asked quietly, barely audible in his ears, and his throat jumped.

"I can't hear," he admitted. "On my island every night it tried to eat me and it closed up and it was so  _loud_ and- and- it damaged my hearing. I can't hear properly anymore."

Sanji's mouth had dropped open and gotten wider and wider as he continued, and by the time Usopp had finished speaking, he'd seen the flash of anger in Sanji's eyes. "Why didn't you  _tell_ anyone?" Sanji shouted, and Usopp couldn't help snapping back.

" _Because!_ " he shouted, the words desperate and angry and scared, and they came out more truthful than he wanted them to, "Because I was useless before but now I'm just-!"

He practically jolted, trying to stop the next words from coming out, but he'd already said more than he'd meant to, and judging by the shocked look on Sanji's face, he'd said enough to make Sanji suspect what he'd been about to say. "You're  _not-_ " Sanji started to say, fastening his slender fingers around Usopp's shoulders and staring him down, blue eyes fierce.

"But I  _am_." He insisted, leaning and pulling out of Sanji's grasp, shoulders hunching inwards. "I should have been able to see her, or I should've at least been able to get out of the way when you shouted. What am I supposed to do when I can't hear you guys giving warnings? What if next time it happens when one of you guys need help?"

"We'll fix it," Sanji swore, but Usopp knew that the words were hollow and Sanji didn't know what the hell he was trying to promise.

The anger that surged in him at that made him snap. "I've  _tried!_ " he shouted, saw Sanji flinch away, and felt the anger drain away as quickly as it'd come. "I've  _tried,_ " he repeated, voice quieter and hands seeking out Sanji's own, tangling their fingers together as though he could anchor himself. "When I figured it out- I tried  _everything,_ Sanji. I don't know how to fix it."

"You're not a doctor." Sanji said stubbornly, and Usopp had to fight back another wave of irritation, clenching his jaw. "We'll get Chopper to fix you, and it'll be fine, okay?"

"It's not something you can  _fix_ ," he snapped, the placating tone wriggling under his skin; Sanji was talking like he hadn't tried everything he could. Like he was being childish and simple and just because he didn't have a doctor's qualifications therefore couldn't read and figure out that the damage done to his ear would likely never heal properly, even away from the island, and especially with all the battles they found themselves in.

"At least let me try!" Sanji shot back angrily, hands now gripping Usopp's back tightly, "You can't just expect me to give up on you!"

"I'm expecting you to believe me when I say there's nothing you can do!" he said, yanking his hands out of Sanji's grip, hurt and angry and confused. "I  _told_ you, I researched! I read all everything I could about this! There is  _nothing_ I can do." He had to force himself to keep his breathing normal, seeing his sight fracture with the droplets of what obviously had to have been rain collecting on his eyelashes. "And it means I'm even more of a liability when we fight."

Before Sanji could say anything else, he'd pulled himself out of the corner Sanji had boxed them into, and hurried away before those pesky raindrops could drip down his cheeks.

* * *

Sanji didn't come to search him out, to apologise or otherwise.

(Usopp tried to delude himself into thinking that he didn't want Sanji to.)

* * *

He didn't show up for meals; as long as the plate was washed and stacked in a pile with the rest, Sanji let him get away with not joining them.

He stayed up late, till he could pass out in the workshop, and crept into their cabin when he knew Sanji was cooking breakfast so he could have a few hours of proper sleep before escaping again. He kept his hands busy and his mind busier and tried not to think about how many times Nami had to knock on the door before he finally realised that she was there.

* * *

A week after their not-a-fight, he heard Sanji's familiar gait outside the door, heavier than usual like Sanji was putting his feet down harder ( _he knew it was so he had warning_ ). Though his muscles tensed, Sanji didn't come inside; ear pressed up against the door, he heard the pause as Sanji contemplated knocking on the door before sighing and setting down what sounded like a plate.

Leaving it for too long meant that Luffy would eat it, but to short and he'd likely see Sanji as he came out to investigate. Pausing for as long as he dared, Usopp cracked the door open carefully, looking left and right to check no-one was ready to ambush him, before pushing it further and finding a small plate and a slice of green-coloured pie.

He almost contemplated not taking the apology, but the tiny dollop of whipped cream atop the pastry made him relent and he grabbed the plate and tiny fork, moving back inside the workshop and trying to close the door behind him with his foot.

It wouldn't close.

Turning around in panic, face stuffed with pie, he saw Robin holding the door open and breathed a tiny sigh of relief until she forced it open more and entered, closing it behind her. "Our cook has told me of your current predicament, Usopp. I believe he thinks that because I have mastery of a few written languages I would also be able to communicate mind-to-mind."

Her smile told him that she was joking, but he still had to try and swallow the piece of pie frantically so he could talk and reply to her. "Only you?" he asked, though with his mouth still stuffed he doubted she'd be able to understand him very well.

"Apart from Sanji and yourself, yes, I believe I am the only one on our ship who knows." She gave him a slightly disapproving and pointed look, practically telling him off, and he hunched his shoulders slightly in defence before she relented and opened her book, coming to a page filled with hands in different poses. "While there is no mind to mind communication, there  _is_ a form of hand signals that we can use. It means you'll be able to 'hear' us, if you will, in battle without being dependent on how far our voices can reach. If this falls, I can also bloom a mouth near to you, which I'm sure will serve our purposes quite well. Besides, the hand signals would be good for  _all_ the crew to learn. They're very helpful in stealth missions, though we do precious few of those." She smiled again at her joke, and this time Usopp was able to smile with her without fearing that his teeth were going to have pie cream oozing between them. "Shall we start?" Robin asked, hands resting delicately in her lap, and Usopp paused before he set down the plate and took a seat next to her, craning over her shoulder to see the book till she obligingly moved it so he could see better.

* * *

A week later, and Usopp automatically opened the door at the knock, signing hello on autopilot before he realised that the person standing in the door wasn't Robin.

He froze, staring at Sanji with wide eyes, and saw that Sanji shifted on his feet almost nervously, before swallowing and licking his lips. Raising his knuckles to his chest, Sanji pointed his thumb up as he circled his collar bone. ' _I'm sorry,_ ' he mouthed as he signed, and Usopp's mouth slowly dropped open when Sanji continued – slowly, but with the right signs and  _everything._

His pointer tapped his middle finger, and then curved and moved to his front, tapping the air like he was saying 'come here'  _I should_

Both hands curved inwards, tapping his chest once, and then he turned his head slightly and cupped his ear.  _have listened._

_I should have listened._

Usopp had to swallow before he could get his throat to produce any sounds, and it took two attempts to make the words come out. "I can- still hear you," Usopp he said haltingly, his stomach erupting into butterflies and a smile trying to grow on his face smile at Sanji's look of concentration and determination.

 _I know_ , Sanji signed carefully, left hand touching his fourth finger and then moving up to the side of his forehead and flatly touching the side.

"Did you-" Usopp started to ask hesitantly, and saw Sanji's look turn into a proud grin. "Did you learn it-  _all_?"

Flat left hand placed on top of his right, and then curved up to his shoulder.  _Almost._

Before Usopp could speak again, however, Sanji had held up one finger to say  _wait_ and screwed up his nose, trying to think. He put his index and pointer fingers together on both hands, and then placed them on top of each other.

_F_

Touched his pinkie with his pointer.

_O_

Crossed his fingers together, like he was hoping for something.

_R_

Usopp's heart stopped, and he bit his lip to stop from smiling idiotically as Sanji pointed at him.

_You._


End file.
